Thomas Creator Collective
The Thomas Creator Collective is an award winning fan-made series promoted by the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel. The series is filmed by several fans of the franchise and promoted by Mattel, with one new episode released every Friday. The series began on 6th November 2015 with the release of the first episode. As new characters are added into the main series, they were added to the cast not to shortly. As of the 123rd video, it was rebranded as TCC's Big World! Big Adventures, with Thomas and Nia in different countries and locations. This rebranding, however, only applies to episodes taking place outside of Sodor. Episodes Thomas Creator Collective Presents From 9th November 2016 to 11th January 2017, these stand-alone productions were uploaded every Wednesday. # The Best (And Worst!) of Diesel 10 – Thomas reminds Diesel 10 of some of the times he was not helpful. # Thomas' Bravest Moments – Thomas tells Ashima about his bravest moments. # Sodor's Craziest Crashes – Emily and Frieda discuss that "the boys" on Sodor sometimes spend a little too much time off the rails. But Duck reminds Emily of a story she forgot. # James' Most Dangerous Moments – James and Axel are thundering down the line with a very dirty coal train. But James remembers some dangerous scrapes from the past. # The Best of Bill and Ben – Ivan and Raul are working at the Clay Pits and Bill and Ben are up to their old tricks! The twins remember some of their favourite practical jokes! # Sodor's Greatest Races – Gordon, The Flying Scotsman, Spencer and Connor are having a big race! While they rush to the finish, they remember some of their greatest races! # Sodor's Snow Scrapes! – It's nearly Christmas and there's snow place like Sodor for fun and games in the snow but sometimes things don't go as planned. # Saving Christmas – It's Christmas on the Island of Sodor and after a snowy time on the rails, Thomas tells Percy and Ashima about all the times he and his friends saved Christmas! # Friends to the Rescue! – Yong Bao has a special surprise for Toby! Toby also remembers when his friends Percy, Belle and Flynn came to the rescue! # Little Engines do Big Things! – Vinnie the big bully engine thinks he's the strongest engine on Sodor but Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan and the rest of the Blue Mountain Quarry engines will show him that little engines can do big things! Thomas Creator Collective Top Ten # Top 10 Crashes # Top 10 Thomas Moments # Top 10 Races and Chases # Top 10 Bonus Scenes! Music Videos * 2015 ** We Make a Team Together (alternate Christmas version - part of 'The Great Snow Storm of Sodor') * 2016 ** Monsters Everywhere (part of 'Spooky Sodor') ** Accidents Will Happen ** The Island Song * 2017 ** Determination (instrumental version) ** Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo ** Engine Roll Call (Frankie's version) ** Joy to the World ** Ride The Rails *2018 ** Accidents Will Happen ** Try To Do Things Better ** Free and Easy (J-Pop version) Original Characters * Flying Scotsman's Ghost Engine * A Little blue diesel seen at the Coaling Plant * Diesel's Minions * Red Knight * Scrap Engines * The Experimental Engines' Ghost Engine * A Shinkansen * A Japanese Tank Engine Involved Users * Enterprisingengine93 * Calebtrain (formerly) * TheTrainModeller * DieselD199 * BrendenReis10 (formerly) * Rebecca Linthwaite * Tines Sensahthe * UpsideNow * Isaiah Ferguson / The Tuggster Intensifies * Thomas T'n'P Productions * SidekickJason (formerly) * Tardisrescue (formerly) * FlouncingFiddlesticks (formerly) * Capsule Thomas (formerly) * TT-N-PStudio * Carson08022000 (formerly) * ThomasWoodenRailway * MrConductorFan1406 (formerly) * TheWorldofSodor * Marina Razumova * Shlomo Friedman * Andrew Marvin * JadanD247 * TrainedAssassin * Wong Village * Shortround551 (formerly) * Sudrian Railway Modeler * freaky stop motion * Jacob Jarrett (Flying Pringle Productions) * Joseph Marshall * SmurfyDan * Duck 'N' Duncan * ThomasFan247 * TramEngineStudios * flyingtardis (Thomas Saves Christmas | Joy to the World/Ride The Rails/Race for the Mayor! | Troublesome Truck Trouble) *10leigh10 *Purple N2 Productions (Thomas' Kenyan Safari onwards) Cast *Purple N2 Productions as Thomas, Patrick *Joel "GeebMachine" Hunter as Edward, James, Troublesome Trucks, Peter Sam, D261, Cranky, Horrid Lorry #3, Iron 'Arry, Iron Bert, Winston, Sir Robert Norramby/The Earl of Sodor, Flying Scotsman, Hurricane, Meany, Diesel's Cronies, Toryreck Stationmaster, The Minis, Brendam Docks Manager, Farmer McColl, French Narrator (Crashes & Cheese Caves), Race Announcer (Thomas' Tokyo Trouble), German Truck #3 *Tines Sensahthe as Henry, Toby, Diesel, Rusty, Duncan, Diesel's Cronies, Knapford Stationmaster #2, Firemen *DieselD199 - Thomas (Secrets of the Stolen Crown - Emily and Nia's Excellent Adventure), Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Diesel 10, Paxton, Ace, Stan (Announcer) *Enterprisingengine93 as Percy, Bertram, Dodge, Arthur, Proteus, Whiff, Charlie, Philip, Skiff, Dimmy, Diesel's Cronies, Knapford Stationmaster #1 *Annie C. as Annie *RosietheCutie1995 as Clarabel, Rosie *Flutegirl2406 as Henrietta, Marion, Passengers *DaWillstanator as Troublesome Trucks, Oliver (Excavator), Max, Kelly, Ferdinand, Sidney, Merlin, Smarty, Dairy Manager, Workmen, Miner, Drivers, Signalmen, Passengers *Trainlover476 as Troublesome Trucks, Bulstrode, Grouchy, Mr. Bubbles *TheMilanTooner as Troublesome Trucks, Harold, Monty, Timothy, Workmen, Drivers, Connor’s Fireman *ThomastheTankMan111 as Candy Truck #1 *flyingtardis as Candy Truck #2 *Dueling Express as Candy Truck #3, Workman *SmurfyDan as Troublesome Trucks, Diesel's Cronies, Workmen, Signalmen *Tyler Hildebrand as Bertie, Rheneas, Jack, Flynn, Connor *Michelle Hurtado as Daisy, The Queen of England, Elizabeth, Miss Jenny, Isabella, Molly, Flora, Belle, Millie, Caitlan, Frankie, Rebecca, German Truck #1, Passengers *Brandon Polley as Bill *TramEngineStudios as Ben, Diesel's Cronies, Signalmen *Lizproductions5784 as Mavis, Emily (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Big Galaxy! Big Adventures! part 2, excluding Steelworks of Scares Part 3) *Mel Shiri as Oliver, Duke, Butch, Horrid Lorry #1, Horrid Lorry #2, The Duke of Boxford, Fearless Freddie, Gator, Diesel's Cronies, Signalmen *SkarloeyFan2K10 as Skarloey *TrevorPalVA as George, Hank, The Mayor of Sodor, Nigel (Announcer) *Julian Risetto as Scruffey *1995express as Salty *Milktankermedia as Harvey *Mallardfan62 as Spencer, Murdoch, Bradford *Marcus Yamamoto as Hiro *Danielthetankengine as Scruff *ElectroGamer96 as Stephen *TheSodorSteamworks as Samson *Klurty34 as Logan *ATropicalMango as Glynn *MainlandStudios as Ryan, Theo *Stepney Productions as Hugo, German Truck #2 *Richa Shukla as Ashima *Milena Lonardoni as Gina *Luiz Teixeira as Raul *Artem Kreimer as Ivan *Jael Golad as Frieda, Lexi *Tian Wang as Yong Bao *Steve Voltts as Etienne *Sebastien Rostagno as Axel *Christian Cordes as Beresford *Janice Nijiru as Nia *Kiki (k1wngg) as Hong-Mei, Chinese Zookeeper *Germanbluetrain as The Japanese Engines *Mazzi Tak as Japanese Bullet Train *TheGermanofSodor as German Truck #4 *KnapfordHarbor as The Mallard *SudrianTrainspotter as Rickety *Tommy Wang as Superman Thomas *Sam Black as Batman Diesel *Calebtrain as Duck, Dart *Andrew Sykes as Donald, Douglas, Spencer (Gordon's Grand Adventure - Henry's Fire Rescue) *TheKipperRunsAgain as Trevor, Derek *Will Champion as BoCo *Sidekickjason as Toad, Farmer *BrendenReis10 as Splatter, Stafford *MrConductorfan1406 as Troublesome Trucks, Stepney, Norman, Diesel's Cronies *ThomasWoodenRailway as Mr. Percival, Signalmen *Voltaire as Maritime Museum Director, Victor *Michael Nelken as Kevin, Signalmen *FlouncingFiddlesticks as Porter *Zak as Gruffy, Diesel's Cronies *Lucas Cull as Smelly, Drivers *MrOily516 as Stinky, Fred Pelhay *WelshCoalStudios as A Stationmaster *Taylor as A Stationmaster (Henry's Fire Rescue II) *Mike Park as Sir Topham Hatt's Assistant *Dan Markowitz as Chief Diesel Engineer *Ben Goldman as Dustin *Luca Dollar as Troublesome Trucks, Sir Handel, Oily *EricPierre53 as Troublesome Trucks *TrainnedAssassin as Troublesome Trucks, Captain * James Atherlay as Troublesome Trucks *The TWR Critic as Alfie *Shortround551 as Dennis *TB7 Productions as Den *HirotheJapaneseTrain as Luke *UpsideNow Music as Vinnie, James (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Belle to the Rescue) *HTTVChannel as Signalmen Former Cast *TardisRescue as Edward (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - The Great Chase) *The Tuggster Intensifies as Henry (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Racers on the Rails) and Oliver (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Sodor's Finest) *TheBuriedTruck as Henry (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes - Thomas and the Super Station Part 2) *RightOnTracks as Whiff (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes - Percy and the Railway Circus) *Mikester Paltoes as Philip (Racers on the Rails - The Return of Diesel Part 1, excluding The Steam Games Bonus Scenes and Rumbling Rails) Trivia *The first few episodes rarely used animated faces, but they were used more frequently as the series progressed. *The tracks from the Super Station became the standards in layouts after the Super Station series. *As of recent videos, TrackMaster became the primary line of merchandise used in production. *The use of Wood seemed to dissapate after a few episodes of use, as Wooden Railway models quickly replaced the successor line that was deemed inferior (maybe until it's 2019 revision, that is). *Recent videos now replace the use of official figures of the toylines with custom made figures. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Promotional Videos Category:Mattel Creations